Bending University
by Grace Pink
Summary: At Bending University, were benders and nonbenders like Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Aang go to college. The holiday dance is only a few days away and Aang doesn't know if he'll be able to ask Katara in time, before Zuko does!
1. The News

Bending University

By: Grace Pink

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar, if I did Toph would of come SOOOOO MUCH earlier because she PWNS!

**A/N:** I have transfered this story from old account I am not stealing.

**Chapter 1**

**The News**

Toph walked through the hallway when her steady pace of foot was disrupted by a passing bystander. Toph was tripped by Sokka (again) when he leaned against his locker to look cool for the passing girls that walked by.

"Sokka what the heck are you doing!" Toph screamed at him.

Sokka pulled her up, "Sorry, see that girl over there?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, why?" Toph asked.

"Because, her names Nalti and…" Sokka began,

Toph interrupted Sokka, "And you want to ask her out but again your to dumb to do so. Am I right or am I right?" Toph said.

"Uh, I guess." Sokka said. The bell rang and they both headed in different directions to there class.

When all the benders were in their class the intercom came on.

"Hello classes of Bending University! Today we have a special announcement from our college president Katara!" Said the Principal, Master Cho.

It was the 2nd month of college for all the the kids at Bending University, which included Toph, Sokka, Aang, and Katara. Sokka was on his last year of college. Katara was on her 3rd year. And Toph and Aang were on their 1st.

Then Katara came on, "Hello students, we know your're all excited for the Holiday break, but we have some exciting news on the Holiday Dance, so listen up! Tomorrow at 1 P.M. the party committee will be offering sign-ups for benders and non-benders to help set up the big dance in the earth building's gym! And for all you people who have been wondering the day of the dance, we have finally figured it out! It will be Saturday, December 16 in the Water Gym! Have a great week! Bye!" The intercom turned off and everyone in their classes went back to work.

Toph and Aang had the same class at that time and Toph could see that Aang was thinking about Katara again. She sat right behind him and through a piece of paper at him. Aang picked it up and read it under his desk. It said, "Meet me outside the class after it's over I have a question about last nights homework. From-Toph."

After the class Toph met Aang outside the class. He said, "So what was it about the homework?"

"Erm, I lied it isn't about the homework. The holiday dance is only a couple of days away and I know you want to ask Katara to the dance, so stop procrastinating and ask her you fool! You should go now because I heard that Zuko is going to ask her later today in study hall when they have the same class!" Toph said

"WHAT!" Aang said. He started to run off to find Katara in her dorm.

Toph screamed, "RUN BOY RUN!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hope you liked that chapter, more coming soon, please reveiw.


	2. The Chase

Bending University

By: Grace Pink

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar, if I did Toph would of come SOOOOO MUCH earlier because she PWNS!

**A/N:** I have transfered this story from old account I am not stealing.

**Chapter 2**

**The Chase**

Aang was running as fast as he could.

Then he decided if he didn't get there in time he should call her. So that's what he did.

He called Katara on his cell phone. He listened to the ring, but he realized that she didn't have her phone with her because he got the machine. He heard, "Hi! This is Katara! I guess you've tried to call but I don't have my cell with me! So please leave message and I will get back to you as soon as I can! Thanks!"

Aang left his message which was, "Hi Katara. This Aang, call me back later I gotta ask you something! Bye."

Aang realized that that plan wouldn't work. So he started running faster. He even tried using his air bending to make him go faster. But that didn't work either because he blew about a million papers.

All the students watched him run by. Until Aang ran right into Sokka.

"What am I a walking target!?" Sokka said, for this was the 2nd time someone had ran into him because the Toph was tripped by him before.

"Sorry, Sokka do you know where Katara is?" Aang asked.

"Let me guess, you wanna ask her to the dance?! Don't you?!" Sokka said.

"Okay, wait how did that spread so fast?" Aang questioned.

"Aang, Aang, Aang…" Sokka said, "Everyone, even a rock knows you like Katara. Ever since we met you which was like maybe more then 10 years ago we knew you liked her!" Sokka said.

"Whatever, just do you know where she is so I can ask her?" Aang asked very annoyed.

"Yes…she is um….I think she is….oh yeah! She is in the Water Gym getting the room ready for the dance!" Sokka said.

"Why didn't I think of that…" Aang scolded himself. He started running to the Water Gym to ask Katara. He kept looking around for Zuko just in case he was going to ask her earlier.

When Aang got there he saw Katara. He ran over to ask her…

**TO BE COUNTINUED…**

---------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hope you like this chappie! See what happens next! Will Aang ask Katara first or will Zuko! Post a review of what you think! R&R!


	3. Unexpected Surprise

Bending University

By: Grace Pink

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar, if I did it wouldn't be as good as it is today! Can't wait for the 14th of July!

**A/N:** I have transferred this story from old account I am not stealing.

**Chapter 2**

**Unexpected Surprises**

As Aang walked casually up to Katara, he saw Zuko coming around the bend. Zuko flashed him a look that felt like he was burning holes through Aang. Aang's stomach lurched as he saw Zuko quicken his pace. Aang thought to himself, _Two can play at this game_. Aang started to walk faster too.

He could already see Katara in the Water Gym with all the other decorators. But wait, she was talking to someone, _Who was it and what were they talking about?_ Aang thought.

It was Jet. The mischievous so called "Freedom Fighters" who tried to kill a whole village by flooding their homes. Jet had been contained in a special center for trouble causing people. He had been released 1 or 2 years ago because everyone said he had changed. Aang was not convinced.

"Yeah. I gotta go, so I'll talk to you later." Jet said trying to act smooth.

"Okay..." Katara said holding her hands in front of her swaying back and forth. She had something in her hands but Aang couldn't tell what it was.

Aang saw Zuko from the corner of his eye and Aang put full view on him when he realized that his jaw was dropped and he was stopped in his tracks. He must of heard the whole conversation.

Aang casually walked up to his friend pretending that he hadn't heard anything. Then he asked, "So who were you talking to back there?"

"Oh, erm, it was just Jet." Katara said cautiously looking down.

"I don't think you should be talking to him. You know what he did." Aang said, "He was never a nice person and I don't believe he ever changed. I'd just steer clear of him for now."

Katara whipped her head up quickly looking surprised. "Now you're trying to tell me how I should and shouldn't hang out with?" Aang was shocked and astounded and didn't know what to say. But Katara kept going. "Yeah, I know what he did. But that was years ago Aang. He's gotten help and you haven't even talked to him since then. How should you know anything. And for your information, I am going with him to the dance." Katara flipped her hair and briskly walked away.

Aang stood in the middle of the gym stunned. Then, Zuko walked over. He had obviously been listening to the whole conversation.

"I can't believe it..." Zuko said, "Why, in the world, would she ever go with him. Does she not realize how much buffer and cooler I am. Especially much more buffer."

Aang looked at Zuko with a questing face. _Was that not the oddest thing he said? I mean really, he's always gotta be "buffer". He really needs to learn a few things. _Aang thought.

--

Aang found Sokka his room. Aang was still shocked about what happened. What did he do that got her so mad? He just didn't understand.

"Hey, Aang. What's up? Did you ask Katara? What did she say?" Sokka asked with and eager look on his face.

"She thinks I'm a babbling idiot." Aang said getting mad, "She's going with Jet..." Aang said under his breath.

"WHAT!? SHE'S GOING WITH JET!? THAT'S MADNESS!? HOW COULD SHE GO WITH THAT, THAT, _DOORKNOB_!? Sokka screamed.

"I don't know. But I just told her that she shouldn't hang out with him because you never know what he could do." Aang said.

"Aang, Aang, Aang, you don't know much, do you?" Aang looked up at Sokka surprised. "Well, not like that, but about girls. You have to tell them what they want to hear. Something like 'Your hair looks great.', 'Nice outfit.'" Sokka tried to act cool and he pointed his fingers at Aang like guns and winked one eye and made a clicking sound like he was calling an Ostrich Horse. "Telling them what to do, that's a horrible idea. They get really mad. Okay."

"Okay then..." Aang said, "And..." Aang was about to talk until he was interrupted.

"Hey guys." Jet hap appeared in the doorway.

--

**A/N: **Please excuse and grammar or spelling mistakes I didn't have spell check! Hope you like it!


End file.
